


Give Love a Chance

by MagicianDaria



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, High School, Multi, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicianDaria/pseuds/MagicianDaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Lightwoods have to move suddenly, Alec is pretty sure his life couldn't get any worse. But then he meets Magnus Bane, who makes him rethink this. Is he willing to go against his father's opinions and his own common sense just to get closer to the other teen? And what happened at his old school that made them leave in the first place?</p><p>*More tags and plot will be revealed and added as appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything for this series(And haven't written in a long time) so please forgive me as I get into my groove D: I adore TMI and came up with the idea for this fic with some help. I really hope you all enjoy it!

The alarm clock buzzing was likely the most annoying sound Alexander Lightwood had ever heard in his life. That loud consistent piece of filth awoke him from the first decent nights sleep he'd had in ages, and it told him it was time to go to his first day of school. That was bad enough, but they were transferring in about a week late due to his father having to settle things before they could make the move to New York. Alec sighed deeply after he turned the alarm off and ran a hand through his short black hair. He pushed himself out of bed and stretched out his stiff muscles. After a quick shower, Alec pulled on some loose fitting dark blue jeans, with a couple holes forming in the knees, and a black t-shirt that hid any definition he had to his chest. 

He grabbed his backpack off his floor and headed downstairs to greet his younger sister Isabelle and their adopted brother, Jace Wayland. Jace had lived with them since his father died a few years back and the two of them were inseparable. Jace handed them all some toast and they made their way out to Alec's car and piled in. Isabelle chatted absently during the ride about what she thought New York kids were like. Alec was pretty sure they were like all other kids, but he really didn't want to burst her bubble today. Alec pulled into a spot and got out of the car and grabbed his bag from Izzy who had held onto it for him. He smiled at her and headed inside. The place was a lot bigger than any of them expected, luckily the principal's office was right there as they walked in.

Alec led the way into the office and after telling the receptionist their names, the woman gave them their schedules. "Thank you, ma'am."Alec said softly, handing his sibling the papers that belonged to them. " Umm, one thing. We haven't had a chance to even look around the school yet, and it's a lot larger than our old one..."

The older woman smiled," Don't worry, Dearie. We have students from your grades who will escort you around for a couple of days until you get the feel for the school. They are model students and the top of their class, so if you need any help, they should be able to help. Ahh, here's one of them now!" The old woman waved to a young red-head who stepped into the office.

The teen smiled and walked up to them," Hi, I'm Clarissa Fray, but you can call me Clary." She told them with a friendly smile as she held out her hand. Isabelle was the first to take it and introduced herself. Jace took his time and Alec could tell he was already trying to flirt with the girl after knowing her for 2.5 seconds. He rolled his blue eyes and introduced himself when asked. "I'll be escorting Izzy and Jace around then. Don't worry, Alec, I think your mentor is probably just being held up by someone. He should be here any moment." She gave him an encouraging smile and led his siblings out. Alec sighed gently and shuffled his feet. Why did he have to be in a separate class from his siblings? It was painful to watch them walk away while he stood there like an idiot, waiting for some guy who couldn't be bothered to arrive on time to show the new kid around. When the door opened he was prepared to give the other teen a piece of his mind, but no words would come out even if he wanted them to. The boy who walked in had the most beautiful color of tanned skin he had ever seen on a human being, and his hair was crazy in a controlled and orderly way, and had a bit of color to it though he couldn't figure out what in the light. However, it was his eyes that caught his attention most, surely they were contacts but the gold-green cat's eyes the boy sported suited him perfectly. Alec shook his head fervently. He was NOT allowed to start admiring some guy his first day at school. Or ever. He should just not ever look at this man again.

"Sorry about being late, I'm Magnus."The teen said holding out his hand and sporting a charming smile that almost made all of Alec's blood go straight to his face. So much for not looking at him.

"Alec Lightwood."He responded, hesitantly shaking the hand. As he looked at the other, he thought he saw something flicker in the other boy's eyes but disregarded it entirely. "Sorry for making you do this."

"Don't be silly, Alexander, it's my pleasure." Magnus put and arm around Alec's shoulders and led him out, ignoring the tensing in the smaller boy's shoulders at the touch. Normally, he hated his full name being used, but he was pretty sure Magnus might be the one exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was so short! A lot more will make sense and be revealed as the story progresses, so I will be sure to update when I can so I don't leave you all hanging!

Secretly, Alec was glad to have the fellow Junior showing him around. He never would have found where he was going otherwise, or at the very least would have been very late to every single class he had that day. Alec also was not sure if it was a blessing or a curse that the teen seemed to be in so many of his classes. And by so many he meant three and lunch, but that was a lot of coincidences in his opinion. 

Glancing over as they walked to their first mutual class Science, Alec really took Magnus in now that he wasn't blind-sided by surprise. The teen was taller than him, just by a couple inches, but he was also less muscled from what he could tell. He really couldn't figure out how to describe the man's fashion habits, but what ever it was it suited him nicely. Tight pants, an obscure band tank top with a bright blue vest hanging open atop it completed the look. Alec hurriedly looked away as he caught Magnus' eyes on him and glanced down at the schedule in his hands.

Alec had never really been one for Science, not really, but especially not human biology. He had little desire to know what he looked like on the inside or how it worked. Somethings are better left unknown, though schools did not seem to agree on his fact. He glanced over at Magnus again,"So, uhm..."Alec stammered, nervous to even talk to the people here, and really not used to interacting with people outside his home.

Magnus looked over and smiled kindly at him,"Yes, Alexander?"He prompted him, glad the boy was finally speaking up. All this silence was getting to him.

"H-how are you in Biology class?" Alec asked, hoping his face wasn't turning red from how embarrassed he was to be saying this.

"One of my better subjects, why?" Magnus asked, slightly disappointed that was all the boy wanted.

"I-it's just that...."He swallowed and took a deep breath,"I'm really, REALLY bad at it...and i was wondering...:"

"If I'd help you out?" Magnus asked gently, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulders. Alec tensed and jerked away slightly, not expecting the gesture.

"That would be really nice..."Alec said, feeling awful at how much Magnus' face dropped by his actions. He really hadn't meant to move away from him like that. But he also really didn't like to be touched outside of family, it was a really foreign feeling. "Y-you really don't have to, i'm sure you have better things to do." He said, blue eyes sad.

Magnus frowned at the look on Alec's face and his words,"Don't be silly. I'd love to help. What could be more important than helping someone reach their true potential?" He wanted to show him that he meant what he said, but he was a physical person and Alec did not seem to be at all. The last thing he needed was to scare the poor boy away before he even got a chance to know him.

"Well, thank you then."Alec said stepping into the classroom for first period.

"No problem."He let his arm brush past the other's as he walked to his desk. Alec made his way over to the teacher who decided to pair him off with Magnus since they had already met. Alec sat down with a light sigh beside Magnus,"Well hello again."

Alec rolled his eyes at the teen," It seems we are partners?"

"Yup! We will be doing all our dissections and projects together, though any essays will be graded separately. And she says she will know if one person does more work, so no slacking off on me, New Kid." Magnus joked with him.

"I'll do what I can, though I can't say I've ever dissected a thing in my life."Alec responded, pulling out his notebook. 

___

Classes for the day were not very eventful for the most part. He and Magnus had a cell structure project that he was certain his younger brother Max had done recently, and Max was only nine. After that he had an art class with Ms. Fray, who had to be that Clary girl's mother. That went as well as could be expected, he was fairly average in art classes. Not Picasso but not so bad he drew stick figures for everything. He then had Geometry, which was finally a class he could actually answer most of the questions for. He usually helped both his siblings in Math, and English at least for proof-reading. After that was Lunch, where he promptly lead by Magnus to sit at his table, because of course he was. He had been most excited for the classes that followed Lunch: English, Gym and Choir. English was another class he shared with Magnus, though luckily there was little reason for them to even try to speak which made Alec both happy and sad. Gym class was where he really shined. He had always been very athletic, and his father pushed all of them to do strength training, cardio and several sports growing up. He earned a lot of praise from Magnus, and the other boys who he really didn't catch the names of, for helping them win their little soccer match. Alec just so happened to be faster than a good chunk of the other team, so he was able to keep the ball away. Admittedly, he was a bit reluctant to even let Magnus know he was in Choir. He just enjoyed it, it was a way to let his emotions out in some way other than just working them out with exercise. He stepped from the room, and was greeted once again by Magnus in very little time.

"Heh, I shouldn't be surprised you're a Choir boy."Magnus shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"Alec said angrily. He placed his hands on his hips and stood there, demanding an answer.

" You're just the type who doesn't seem to get his thoughts or emotions out easily, and that means you need an outlet. Music and Art are usually at the top of that list." Magnus explained with a chuckle. The blue-eyed boy was actually kind of intimidating standing like that which surprised him.

"I-i see..."Alec responded, too shocked to really say much else. How on Earth had he known that? Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked to the front of the school where he met up with his siblings. Jace was chatting with the petite red head, which was no surprise. What did surprise Alec was that Isabelle was actually talking with a boy whom he could really only call geeky. He wasn't bad looking, but the glasses and the Zelda t-shirt really didn't strike him as even Izzy friend material. He stepped forward, placing himself just to Izzy's right. "Hi, I'm Alec. Isabelle's older brother." He said, introducing himself but trying to intimidate the younger boy at the same time.

"I'm Simon."The boy said, extending his hand. Alec took it firmly.

"Simon is Clary's best friend, we met in Art with Clary's mom." Isabelle explained to her brother.

"I'm just glad you're making friends, Isabelle."Alec responded.

"I'm glad YOU are making friends, Alec. Even if it's just one."She said, gesturing over at Magnus with her head.

"I wouldn't go that far Isabelle. He's more a lab partner or tutor than a friend."Alec said shrugging it off, though even he didn't really believe himself. 

"Well,whatever you say Alec."Isabelle chuckled and shook her head at her brother.

"We need to get home." Alec said,"If we can get Jace away from her at least..."Alec walked over and placed a hand on Jace's arm to get his attention."We need to go Jace, you'll see Miss Fray tomorrow, I promise." He smiled apologetically at the girl.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then."Clary said waving and smiling at them. Jace nodded and walked off with Alec and Izzy. The ride home was filled with chatter about what they had done that day, or rather who they had seen that day. Alec was surprised at how enthused Izzy seemed to be about this Simon kid, and of course Jace kept talking about everything Clary did that he thought was cute. When asked about Magnus, or any other of his classmates, he was abrupt. Not really feeling like disclosing how confused he was over the boy, who he swore sparkled at some point. 

Alec did little the rest of the day and excused himself to bed early. As he lay there in the darkness, all he could think of were gold-green cat's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll learn a bit more about what happened at the old school in this chapter! ^_^ and so short DX I really need to work on that but I also don't want to cram a ton in one chapter @_@

It was the end of their first week at their new school, and the entire lot of them were lounging about in the Lightwoods' living room since they had the most space. Jace and Clary were huddled over an art project, though it was mostly the petite red-head doing the work and Jace being a creative backseat driver. Alec smiled watching them, glad Jace found someone he seemed to actually want a decent relationship with. The boy was notorious for very brief romances. Izzy was leaning against Simon on the love seat, listening to him talk on about some ancient war they were righting a joint paper and presentation on. He was surprised to see she actually seemed pretty interested in what the boy was saying. However, this left himself and Magnus on the couch, which felt too small despite being able to easily hold three people. "So what exactly are we supposed to be doing...?"Alec asked him from the far side of the couch.

"Well, we have to make a 3d model of a cell."

"I already knew that."Alec said rolling his eyes.

"Well, we need to figure out how to represent each piece of the cell, like the mitochondria and the ER and the nucleus."

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This all seemed like a lot of work just to show off a stupid little cell. Magnus glanced over at him, frowning slightly,"Maybe we should take a break. I can brainstorm some ideas to bounce off you, but you look like you're too stressed to think anymore." Alec blinked.

"I guess I am. I think it's the new school and all."Alec responded.

"Speaking of, why DID you guys transfer anyway?" Clary asked,looking up from her drawing.

"We left because I got expelled."Jace responded with a sigh.

"Wait what?!"Simon asked sharply, looking like he would have moved had Izzy not been laying against him.

"Well I hit a guy, and generally school boards frown on that. Wouldn't listen to reason because of the guy's dad."Jace responded, glancing at Alec to make sure he wasn't saying to much.

" You must have had a good reason. Not many people punch others for no reason." Magnus said.

"It was my fault."Alec said, gazing down at his lap.

"Alec...you don't..."Izzy said, eyes full of worry.

"Alec...?What happened?"Magnus asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The guy he hit, he had been bullying me with friends of his for a little while before that. But Jace didn't know, until he saw it happen. He just snapped and punched the guy in the face and hurried me away. They expelled him even with the bruises I had from being shoved into the lockers, it wasn't good enough. If only I had stopped him..." Alec felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. Still so angry with himself for not being able to stand up for himself, from keeping Jace from doing something stupid.

"Alec...Sweet pea. Listen to me. Bullies are just that bullies. They are scared little boys who pick on those smaller than themselves to get some satisfaction out of their pathetic little lives. It is not your fault you got bullied, you should be proud of what Jace did, and what i'm sure he would do again. There is no reason to blame yourself over something you had no control over. There was no reason for that boy to bully you like he did." Magnus said, cupping his face in his hand to make the boy look at him,"You hear me?"

Alec nodded briefly, not wanting to press the matter further at this point. He likely had already said more than he had intended to on the whole matter. "I hear you, Magnus."Alec responded softly. The other teen smiled and let his hand drop away from Alec's face, who was surprised to actually miss the feeling of the hand there. 

"Now, why don't we ALL take a break, order some pizza and watch really bad movies the rest of the night?" Magnus suggested with a grin.

"That sounds great." Jace responded. Jace took the phone and ordered the food while Clary and Simon rummaged through the DVDs laying around the living room. Once the food arrived they all got comfortable on the furniture. Magnus took the seat on the end of the couch while Alec sat beside him in the middle with Jace on the other edge, holding Clary in his lap while Izzy and Simon cuddled on the love seat. They ate in silence watching the movie that the pair had chosen and another after that. Part way through the second movie, Alec just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep against the warm body beside him. Once the movie ended Jace and Clary got and helped Magnus shift so he could lay back on the couch and not disturb the boy sleeping against him. Izzy draped a blanket over them and led Simon and Clary to guest rooms for the night before retiring themselves. Magnus wrapped his arms carefully around the other boy and kissed his head before falling asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff in apology for all the crazy short chapters DX

As Alec slowly awoke from his slumber, one of the best night's sleep he had in ages, he was nearly lulled back to sleep by the steady breathing of the chest beneath him. It would be so easy to just fall back to sleep...He groaned and shifted, slowly opening his eyes. Alec blinked, making sure he wasn't still dreaming. His face turned several shades of red and he would have likely jumped straight up off the couch if there hasn't been a strong arm around him, keeping him in place. He wasn't sure what to do. It would be so rude to wake Magnus up, but at the same time this was an increasingly awkward position they were in. He could not believe he had fallen asleep on someone! Especially not the incredibly cute someone he spent several hours with a day! Alec closed his eyes, trying to stop his train of thought when he felt a hand tentatively brush through his hair. 

"Morning, Sleepy Head/"Magnus murmured softly, giving him a small smile. 

"M-morning."Alec responded softly, face still bright red. Magnus was a bit surprised that Alec had yet to move from his touch or even him in general. The boy had been extremely closed off and unwanting of any sort of contact, but in just a week's time he was at least letting him do this. Though that may just be because he was half asleep but Magnus was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Magnus bit his lip debating how far he dared push the boy. It seemed clear the boy was unsure, but not adverse, which led him to believe there was something he felt was stopping him from pursuing something he desired.

Magnus leaned down and softly kissed the younger boy's hair," We should get up, this can't be comfortable for you."He said, watching him carefully. To his surprise, Alec seemed a bit saddened by this, but he may be wrong because the emotion was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

"Right..."Alec said with a tiny nod. He shifted and got to his feet with a soft groan. Alec's stiff muscles protested the movements as he slowly stretched himself out, becoming increasingly aware of the other teen watching him from the couch.

"Oh don't mind me."He said with a small smirk. Alec looked away embarrassed. He said a silent 'thank you' as Jace walked out from his room and then silently took it back as he saw the look on Jace's face.

"Sleep well last night?" He asked his older brother. Alec covered his face with his hands, really not liking how this was going.

"I slept fine, thank you very much Jace."Alec responded, sharper than he had meant it. 

"Sheesh, no need to be testy just because I caught you sleeping with your boyfriend."Jace shot back

"He isn't...! We're not...! God, go to hell, Jace!"

"Why is Jace going to hell this time?" Izzy asked, leaning against the wall in a black nightgown with red lace around the neckline...Not that it went anywhere near her neck. 

"Because Alec's embarrassed that he was sleeping with Magnus on the couch." Jace responded with a light shrug.

"Ahh, well i mean it WAS kind of adorable Alec. You just kinda fell asleep on him during the movie." Izzy looked to Jace," Will you get a shirt on?"

"Says the one with her boobs hanging out..."Jace responded.

"It was not adorable! Argh, you are all insufferable!"

"CHILDREN PLEASE!" Magnus shouted over all of them," Alec is obviously upset, leave him be. Alec stop taking that out on your brother. And why don't BOTH of you put some semblance of clothes on?" The three siblings all shut up and looked at Magnus and mumbled apologies. "Good."

"I'm going to go shower."Alec said hurrying off into the back to hop int he shower. 

"I should get dressed, don't want Clary to see me not looking my best!"Jace went to go get dressed.

"And I think Simon should use his imagination a bit longer.'Izzy went back to get dressed as well and Magnus laughed and shook his head at the three. Clary and Simon emerged before anyone else and the three talked some before a very loud bang, slam and shouting disrupted them

"JONATHON WAYLAND, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!!!" Alec's voice could be heard from the back.

"Oh gods, what happened?"Clary asked looking over her shoulder towards the back of the house. Another slam occurred as Alec opened Jace's door to find him no longer in his room. 

"ISABELLE?! Is Jace in there?!"

"What? No. Like i'd let him in while I'm changing." They heard a rattle of a doorknob being jostled.

"Jace! Unlock this door right now!" Alec demanded, furiously.

"What in God's name is all the commotion....about....?"Magnus stormed back, ready to give them a piece of his mind when his mind suddenly lost the ability to form words. Standing before him was a dripping wet Alexander with a towel loosely tied around his waist. He was surprised to see the boy sported a couple tattoos, and recalled the blonde also had similar tattoos as well. He really couldn't keep his eyes off the water that ran down the other boy's muscled chest and arms. Alec quickly turned, ignoring his quest to kill the blonde because of his crush err...decently appealing friend, eyeing him up and down. 

"He stole my clothes...:Alec said in a soft voice,"And locked my bedroom door...." He kept his gaze down, wishing he could burrow into the ground. Alec could hear shuffling around him, and hoped it was Jace coming to open the door. Turns out he was not that lucky, or maybe he was extremely lucky that didn't happen. A warm hand, gripped his chin and pulled him into a gentle kiss, nothing forceful or strong. Just a kiss to show the other teen how he felt when he was too afraid to speak the words aloud, too worried it would frighten him away. He was certain the black haired boy was giving in to the kiss, slowly returning it, when the sound of a door opening interrupted all that. Alec bolted pushing past Jace to get into his room and quickly shut the door after shoving Jace out.

" So..."Magnus said, awkwardly. While he was sure the siblings liked him well enough, he was worried that the brother would be very unhappy to see him kissing his half naked brother in the hallway.

" Sorry, I interrupted."Jace said, eyebrows high.

"You aren't mad with me?" Magnus asked carefully.

"Well, I DID it in hopes of seeing how you'd react in that situation so not really, though you better know Isabelle and I are watching you. I'm surprised he even let you do that, so I'm not going to deny him something he obviously wants. But I also don't want to see my best friend hurt, and I WILL hurt anyone who tries. Believe me, I've done it before." Jace gave him a warning look and walked past to go into the living room. Magnus frowned at Alec's door, not certain if the boy was going to emerge at all. Magnus sighed and started to walk back.

"Magnus, wait..."Alec said, voice barely audible from his doorway."Will you come here..?"Magnus nodded and stepped into the boy's room.

"What is it, Alec?" Alec sat on his bed, black of course, and looked to him.

"I wasn't entirely truthful before...rather I didn't explain everything that happened."Alec said. "The whole reason that whole scene that got Jace expelled was caused by me. It got around the school that I was gay, and I really don't want to go into specifics right now if that's okay...?It's not that i don't trust you, i just can't bring myself to talk..."After Magnus nodded and rubbed his knee in a comforting way, he continued," So it got really bad, Magnus. I was honestly afraid for my life. Jace didn't know anything was going on at first because he didn't see the initial part of it. The guy had slammed me back against my locker hard enough I bruised a rib. The combination lock had hit in just the right place to cause damage. But from where Jace could see, he was just leaning close to me, one hand on the side of my head. it wasn't until he pulled out a knife, threatening me not to tell anyone, that Jace realized something was going on and hurried over to help. He punched the guy hard in the side of the face to get him away and hurried me from the school. If I hadn't been in so much pain, I might not have even been seen about the rib because after that was a lot of fighting with the school about not kicking Jace out and kicking the other boy out instead...But the boy's dad was on the school board and paid heavily into the school's funds so..."

"Oh, sweetheart...I am...I'm so sorry." Magnus turned to him,"That's why you're so hesitant isn't it? If you are out here, you're afraid that will happen again, that something will cause Jace to snap again." Alec nodded briefly." That won't happen here, Love. I promise. I'm pretty popular here if I do say so myself, and I am very out as bisexual and I've even dated one of the other most popular guys at school and we were very public about it. Maybe there were a few haters, mostly jealous girls for both sides, but few people actually cared."

"R-really?" Alec asked softly,

"Yes. So know I am asking this with the express promise that I will keep those haters away: Will you go out with me Alexander Lightwood?" Magnus asked him.

Alec swallowed heavily and nodded,"Y-yes I will. C-can we not be crazy public yet though...? I'm really not used to dating and my parents they..."

"They'd be against it right?"

"Yeah, Dad is very homophobic."

"We will be as public as you'd like us to be." Magnus told him

"I'd like to tell Izzy and Jace, and Simon and Clary. But I'm not sure I can tell anyone else. Maybe I'll warm up to the idea at school but..."

"Once again, we will tell who you want and will only go as far as you'd like, okay?" Alec smiled and nodded." Now let's go out and see them okay?" Magnus and Alec made their way out to the others who all gave them questioning looks. "we were discussing private matters, so sue us."

"Like what..?" Izzy asked skeptically.

"H-he asked me out, and I said yes."Alec told them,wanting it to just be out there.

"Ah really? That's great!" Clary said.

"I'm happy for you guys!" Simon said.

"Thanks Sheldon!" Magnus told him.

"It's Simon." He responded.

"Whatever you say, Sally."Magnus waved him off and looked to the siblings," Don't you two worry. It's at his pace, he told me why he was being bullied at his old school. And I will not allow that to happen here. I will protect your brother, just as I will protect Clary if you pull anything Jace. Just so we are on the same page."

"Why would you care what I do with Clary?" Jace asked.

"Her mother took me in when I was young and lost my parents. She's my foster sister, and I won't stand for you toying with her, Wayland."

"I expect the same courtesy for my foster brother, Bane." Jace responded.

"Uhh, can we tone down the testosterone please?" Alec asked them both.

"Yeah just making sure he's clear on the situation."Magnus replied. Alec sighed. These two were going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some more plot related things too! Wooot!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since i updated. I've been moving/working a lot so i've had little time to write.

For the first time in a long time, Alec woke up before his alarm and got showered and dressed before even Jace was up and moving. Needless to say, he was insanely nervous and excited for the events of the day. Just one more school day to trudge through then he was free and clear to go on his first date with Magnus. Up till today they hadn't been public at all about wanting to be together, Alec was just too nervous about being out at another school. Sure, Magnus was popular and all, but that didn't mean much in the long run. Popular kids are good at getting what they want, so Alec decided to do his best to be sure Magnus was being sincere with his affections before being public. He relented on the date over the phone Sunday night, saying he'd be willing to try it out since they wouldn't be around classmates or even people they knew. 

"You're up early."Jace commented, running a hand through his wet hair as he walked from the bathroom.

"Ah yeah, couldn't sleep any longer." Alec responded, putting some toast in the toaster and grabbing some milk.

" Nerves?" Jace asked, sitting at the table, facing him. Alec fidgeted with the hem of his shirt .

"Probably...I shouldn't be nervous. It's just a movie and dinner, probably nothing fancy or anything. But I feel like I'm going to be sick." He grabbed the toast out and handed a piece to Jace.

"I'd be nervous as hell personally." Jace told him," Well if I was you at least. You don't exactly have a long and impressive dating track record."

Alec shot him a glare," I'm very well aware of my dating track record, thank you very much!" He slumped down in the chair beside Jace.

"I'm just saying that nerves are normal. You'll be fine. Magnus is a good guy, he's not going to treat you badly." Jace rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "If you want, we can try and convince Magnus to do a double date with me and Clary?"

"I think I'd like to actually go on a date-date with him. Though obviously we can't say anything if you show up at the theater." Alec shot him a hopeful glance.

"Ah, you never know. Clary is pretty artsy, she may like to go see a movie..."Jace winked at him and got up," We won't be to conspicuous but if you need me, i'll be there."Jace walked to get his bag from beside the door. Isabelle walked out from the back and looked to them.

"Having a private moment? Should I come back later?"

Alec rolled his eyes,"Just talking about my date tonight."

"Oh right! Our Alec, so grown up..."Isabelle faked tears.

"Oh stop it Isabelle!" Alec snapped at her.

"Sheesh, no need to be so testy with me."She held up her hands in defeat. Alec grumbled and grabbed his keys before getting in the car. His siblings piled in behind him and they drove in silence to the school, mostly because Alec kept shooting them death glares if they brought anything up. They stepped from the car and headed up to the school. A long tan arm wound its way around Alec's shoulders.

"Hey there, Darling. Ready for the longest day ever?" Magnus asked him. Alec cocked an eyebrow," Because you have to wait ALL through school to be able to go out with ME afterwards." Alec rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself." Alec responded. Magnus put a hand over his heart.

"You wound me, Alexander."

"Don't feel bad, he's been pissy all day." Jace told him. Magnus glanced down at Alec.

"Is this true? Are you upset about something?"

"No! And i wish you'd all just drop it!"Alec said, harsher than he meant to.

"If it's our date...We don't have to go if you're too nervous.:"

"I'm fine. Really. "Alec ran a hand through his hair," I am nervous. I'm not crazy used to this whole dating thing. Before you kissed me, I hadn't even had a kiss that mattered before...I just don't want things to go badly."

"It'll be fine. it's just a movie and a quick dinner. No pressure. We can go as friends if you decide you aren't up to it."Magnus told him softly.

"No, I want to do this. I really do.."Alec said, looking up at him. Magnus nodded at him.

"Whatever you say, Alec."Magnus smiled at him and ruffled his hair."Let's get to class shall we?"

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Alec spent most of the time drifting off into his head and fretting about later that evening. Then of course Magnus had taken it upon himself to start teasing Alec in the changing room for gym which usually ended with the taller boy getting something thrown at his face. Alec rested against his locker and waited for Magnus to come by. Magnus smiled as he saw the boy and walked over. He leaned over him and leaned in close. "Ready?" Alec tensed and stared at him wide-eyed. His heart raced and his breathing came out rapidly. He pushed past Magnus' arm and used the wall as a support,"Alec, Baby? What's wrong....?"

"S-sorry..I-i didn't mean to.."Alec's body trembled and he tried to slow his breathing. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"You're safe, Alexander. I won't hurt you, no one here will hurt you. "Magnus kissed the top of his head and soothed him until the boy was fully relaxed in his arms."There we are..."

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I don't know why I..."Alec could feel his eyes burn from unshed tears.

"It brought back memories, didn't it?"

"Y-yeah."Alec nodded briefly. 

"It's all in the past. You're far away from that awful boy." Alec nodded and smiled up at him weakly.

"Can we go by my house before we head out? I feel underdressed."Alec said softly.

"If you'd like, though you look fine to me." 

"I would like to go home first. I think Jace is going out tonight too, so i'll need to get him home so he can get his car anyway. He totally blanked about it this morning."

"I'll follow you guys home then." Magnus glanced around quickly then kissed his cheek before heading out to the parking lot. Alec followed him and rounded up Jace, Clary and Izzy who wasn't going out with Simon since he had come down with something and was gone for the day. Alec started up the car and drove them all back. He glanced in the rear view mirror as they were getting out, and could have sworn he saw a curly black line peeping up from the neckline of her shirt. He shook his head and got out to go get ready for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, i'm saving the big date for next time ;)


End file.
